


Wilson has a science kink lol

by BloodyScourge



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oh My God, Science Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyScourge/pseuds/BloodyScourge
Summary: Kill me, I wasted an hour writing this shit, you can waste your time reading it. Why would you? Idk. The smut is highly cringe, but in my defense I’m a lesbian, so :/.





	Wilson has a science kink lol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QUEEN_JADE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QUEEN_JADE/gifts).



The gentlemanly scientist was all alone. Normally, he would not find this concerning as he was living on a literal hellscape of a deserted island. However, since he met his lover and friend, Wes, he had hardly ever been alone since. He thought that Wes had just gone to pick berries or hunt bunnies, and he willed himself to stay calm. He returned shortly with meat, and Wilson's patience has rewarded him with a good meal of meatballs. Wes left once more since there was plenty time left in the day, and both of the lovers were going hungry.

As Wilson silently watch Wes leave again, this time he was no longer worried, but had a different idea. He would work on science. Normally, this was a task one could do with others around, but not Wilson. He had a deep, dark, kink. Science turned him on. He was hellbent on not letting Wes find out. Normally, he had no problem with sharing kinks and was generally open about his preferences. Not with Wes. If Wes found out, he would torment him almost constantly. Now, most people have no problem with lots of sex, but this would not turn out. What if they starved? Now, starving because you have too much sex was not very likely, and normally wouldn't concern the general populace. Wilson knew that it was also a pretty far-fetched idea, but he didn't want to die. 

Wilson slowly unbuckled his pants as he knew Wes was far from sights. He knew that as soon as he started, his pants would get too fast, too quick. He slowly scanned the written equations on the papyrus and groaned. He could already feel himself getting hard, god, he was weak. His eyes looked intently at the numbers written somewhat in an algebraic formula, and forced his hands not to travel any lower. He figured he had about 20 minutes till Wes came back, and he made sure he would not cum in the first 30 seconds of his free time. He had shut his eyes tight when it got too much, but goddamn, he would pry them open if he had to.

When he couldn't take it anymore, he lowered his hand to his throbbing cock and squeezed it, hard. He felt like crying it felt so good, and he sunk his teeth into his arm. He could've sworn he bit himself so hard he could taste blood, but when he looked down, all there was, were sharp imprints of his teeth. He finally tore his hand away from him throbbing member and forced it to pick up a nearby pencil and scribble down more formulas. The more he looked at them, the better it was. 

Even back in high school science and math were his favorite subjects. Number equations that could be solved so smoothly simply that could solve a scientific question you didn't even know you were asking. Still, Wilson never remembered getting science boners in AP Chemistry.

One thing Wilson hated, almost more than Maxwell, was when people zoned out masturbating. He could never understand it. More than that, he hated it when it happened to him. When he beat his meat with science, it was almost impossible to zombie out. The equations and questions kept him hard on, even when he's indulging his most hedonistic tendencies. Another reason he liked getting his free time, he could zone out all he wanted in sex, but he wanted to be aware what he was doing when it was all him.

Hopefully, by the time he was finished with himself, he might even be once step closer to finding a way off this island.

"Well, tell me if you do figure out a way out while jacking off, that would be amusing." A rich familiar voice chimed in as Wilson smacked paper off his makeshift workplace. 

"SHIT. WHAT THE FUCK?!" Wilson screamed as he was caught with his dick literally out. However, when he spun around, there was no once there. No sadistic bitch who lured him here, not even a tumbleweed. The thought that someone could actually be watching him do his dirty work almost turned him off... almost. 

With at few deep breaths he convinced himself that there was no way anyone else was here, and he was hearing things. So, there really wasn't any reason to stop was there? He reasoned that there wasn't. It was hard to find the papers he tossed in his panic due to the dimming light. Wait, dimming light? It was broad- shit. The setting sun confirmed nighttime was getting closer, and so was Wes to returning. Wilson panicked more. Which was he more scared of, getting caught or not getting the climax he was practically begging for at this point. He held his breath and made his decision as he grasped his penis and began pumping it, faster.

There was no more time to think of the science, as he knew he barely had time before Wes arrived. He began stroking himself faster, and faster, desperate to orgasm before his partner found him. With his erratic and hard pumps he found himself cumming perhaps sooner than he would normally like. Still, as he wiped his semen from his hand he could hear the footsteps of a familiar friend.

He was cursing under his breath now, zipping up his pants and barely keeping his balls from getting caught in the zipper. He sorted the scattered papers into a pile one could consider neat before the footfalls got faster and he turned around. 

Wes greeted him with a warm hug and Wilson chuckled, returning it. Wes pulled back and took off his backpack. He started pulling out morsels of food and berries, that would probably spoil before they all could be eaten. 

With every food item Wes pulled out, Wilson praised him with fingers stroking his sleek black hair. Wes snatched a paper off the desk when he was through emptying the pouch and scribbled down words Wilson couldn't read until Wes handing him the paper.

"What did you do when I was gone." Wilson rubbed his face a little to hide his growing blushed. He thought about telling him about the voice and everything he had wanted to say about his kink. the thought, maybe he could tell Wes what had been bothering him for so long. But he didn't, he hid all his pleasures and kept them for himself. Maybe one day he could tell him. For now, he wouldn't.

He smirked and answered, "Ya know, just some sciency stuff."


End file.
